Squidward's Adventure
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Squidward decides to head on an adventure instead of going to work, so he heads to the Kelp Forest first to find an elusive jewel...
1. Chapter 1

**Squidward's Adventure**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Yes, it's time that good ol' Squidward, the best character on the sow, got his own little adventure. And what adventure will it be! Will he stay in Bikini Bottom, or will he extend to all of its surroundings? ...I'm not going to tell you much, because that would just ruin the surprise. You're just going to have to find out yourselves, ladies and gentlemen. Anyway, enough of me yapping my breath away and using up the story's word count. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Squidward Q. Tentacles belongs to Nickelodeon.

* * *

Squidward yawned as he got out of his bed, looking at his alarm clock. Picking it up, he murmured as he rolled up his bed covers, heading into his bathroom and changing out of his pink pajamas, placing on his regular brown shirt. He headed downstairs, making his usual breakfast before heading to work. He took a moment to lok all over his house, his majestic, beautiful paintings being hung proudly on the walls of his house.

"Ah! Nothing like a perfect morning to make work... less boring..." Squidward muttered as he rubbed his nose, drinking hi orange juice as he began to ponder. "Although... maybe I could avoid going to work today..."

Thinking deeply about this, Squidward stood up, pacing about within his living room as he began wondering what to do for today. Squidward quickly turned on the television, to see something about an elusive jewel hidden deep within the Kelp Forest. Rubbing his chin, Squidward grinned as an idea popped out of his head.

"Kelp Forest... last time I was there, I nearly lost my mind." Squidward briefly touched upon, but shrugged it off, laughing as he turned off the television and headed out the door, "But this time, I have a keen sense of where it is! And I won't let anything stop me!"

Just as he took a step out of his eastern island-esq house, a pink jellyfish bumped into him. Squidward growled as he grabbed the jellyfish and smashed it on the ground, stomping on it until it could barely move. Smiling as he dusted his tentacles, Squidward took out his key and locked his house, making sure no one would get in. Walking past the pineapple house that was to the right of his, Squidward turned to his left and headed southwards, leaving behind the ordinary path to the Krusty Krab. Taking a quick look behind him, Squidward chuckled as he casually walked into the distance, nothing but coral and reefs in the distance.

"Heh heh! Squidward, this may be one of your finest moments yet," Squidward congratulated himself as he rubbed his tentacles together, "Now, if I can just get that jewel, I will have completed my collection, and not only will I feel excellent and completed..." He laughed as he upped his walking pace, "But then I'll finally be able to shove it in Squilliam's face after all these years!" He laughed as the distance from Bikini Bottom became larger, the city itself practically disappearing as the corals and reefs in the background essentially replaced it.

Squidward, though, didn't worry. He brought along his green backpack, which had food, water, and all the essentials for an adventure. Knowing that he would reach the Kelp Forest with ease, Squidward began whistling to himself merrily, willing to take anything in his way. A hungry, angry Sea Bear came charging towards him, but Squidward punched the beast in the face, wounding it greatly. A Sea Rhinoceros popped up from the front, bellowing loudly in Squidward's face. Squidward shook his head and grabbed the monster by the horn, smashing it into a couple of boulders nearby. Whistling again, Squidward began humming to himself as several jellyfish buzzed by, spotting Squidward. They attempted to sting him, but Squidward smacked them all away into the distance with his tentacle, handling them with no care in the world. Squidward took out his compass after twenty four minutes of walking, seeing that he was five miles away from Bikini Bottom.

"I must be pretty close," Squidward assured himself as he smiled, rubbing his tentacles together again as he chuckled, "Gateway to wealth and posterity, here I come!"


	2. Chapter 2

Squidward made his way through the barren wasteland several miles west of Bikini Bottom, getting closer and closer to his destination at the forbidden Kelp Forest. Marching through the rough sand storms that plague the wastelands, Squidward took one step through the tall kelp, entering into the forest. Looking behind him, he laughed as he leisurely walked through.

"Squidward, you genius, you have finally crossed into dangerous territory," Squidward proclaimed to himself as he laughed, placing his arms around his head, "This will be a piece of ca-"

He screamed as several nets suddenly trapped the humanoid squid, entangling Squidward. The nets then released Squidward into the sky, soaring all over the Kelp Forest. Squidward continued screaming as he bumped into a tall kelp tree, causing it to fall on its back as Squidward fell along with it. Moaning, Squidward rubbed his head as several coconuts from the sky fell on his head. He looked up, his eyes popping out of his head as more coconuts were showering from the sky.

"It's a coconut downpour!" Squidward exclaimed as he headed westward, running as fast as he could, when he tripped over a connected branch within the soil. He moaned as he picked up his face, being pelted by the coconuts. Shielding his head, Squidward hid in one of the nearby kelp trees, watching as the coconuts continued pouring down. Rubbing his elbows, Squidward took caution as he stepped out of the tree.

"All right… it's just nothing but coconuts... You can do it, Squidward Tentacles…" Squidward told himself as he slowly but surely built up enough confidence to continue.

Squidward gulped as he quickly observed the area, seeing a bright golden light towards the north. He gasped as he guessed that it could be the jewel he was seeking, taking no chances as he dashed. However, several spears were then chucked at him. At first Squidward panicked, but quickly remembering that he made it to the Kelp Forest all the way from the barren wasteland before with ease, Squidward resisted the damage he was receiving from the spears, a determined angry look on his face as he continued. He would not let this stupid forest corrupt his mind. Every step he took was stronger than the last, and Squidward pulled out the spears sticking to him with ease, crushing them as he laughed at the face of death. Finally, after fifteen minutes, Squidward came across a large kelp tree, the bright shining coming from behind it. Squidward smiled evilly as he rubbed his tentacles together, repeatedly punching the tree until it collapsed on its back, revealing the bright light, which turned out to be the very jewel that Squidward was looking for!

"There it is! The elusive Technogerdo Emerald!" Squidward exclaimed as he placed both of his hands on his face with enthusiasm, laughing as he had a wide grin across his face, grabbing the yellow-colored jewel and placing it away in his backpack after holding it for forty eight seconds, "At long last, do I have the one thing to complete my masterpiece!" Sighing of satisfaction as he got what he was longing for, he turned around, folding his arms as another determined look came across his face. "Now... the only thing to do is to get back… but I'm sure that will be a walk in the park."


End file.
